Why Me?
by heyhey62
Summary: Sawada tsunayoshi owns seven adorable (perverted) cats. They all have fallen in love with tsuna, who is very oblivious to know that. One day they turn (almost all) human and stay that way. Read and find out what happens to poor dame-tsuna.
1. Why Me?

Chapter 1: I'm Home

Tsuna walked into his house,saying a soft "i'm home" , before taking off his shoes and walking into the living room. A sliver hair cat with pretty green eyes came up to him. "Oh, hi Gokudera", Tsuna greeted as he lend down to pet the feline. Gokudera purred at the gentle touch of his owner.

Tsuna had saved Gokudera when drug and alcohol addicts, tried to play doctor with him. (As in perform real surgery on him for no reason). Gokudera was (kinda) unsociable and very protective when it came to his owner, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna got up, "are you hungry", Tsuna asked heading into the kitchen. Gokudera replied with a meow , but hissed at the other cat that was just arriving. 'Gokudera, your so unsociable', Tsuna thought before looking at the arriving feline. He watched as the golden brown cat with light brown eyes rubbed up against his leg, purring. Tsuna smiled as he reached for two bowls, "Are you hungry too, Giotto", he asked, pouring milk into their bowls. Giotto purred as Tsuna placed the two bowls onto the floor, afterward, scratched behind Giotto's ear.

Giotto was a present given to him by Dino, after he moved into his, pent house (apartment). Giotto was a very sociable cat that tends to act very childish at times.

The two felines started to drink there milk when an idea popped into Tsuna's head. 'I wonder if the others are hungry too', Tsuna thought, grabbing five bowls and a carton of milk. Said boy walked into the living room, scanning it for any furry felines. He then spotted a tail that was half way under the light brown couch. Tsuna giggled to himself as he picked up the black cat with chocolate colored eyes.

Tsuna laughed as the cat started to lick his face, "hahah...stop Yamamoto..t-that tickles..ah aha", Yamamoto stopped and meowed. Tsuna placed Yamamoto down and poured him a bowl of milk, placing it on the ground, patting Yamamoto softly.

Yamamoto is a carefree cat that can be quite silly when he is excited. Yamamoto was saved by Tsuna when mental (and maybe high or drugged) kids thought it would be a good idea to drop a poor feline into a river.

Yamamoto purred as he lapped up his milk. Tsuna smiled as he collected the bowls and carton of milk, going to find the others. Tsuna walked into his room and saw a raven haired cat laying down on top of his bed. Tsuna smiled and quietly, but softly whispered the cat's name. the cat awoke, lifting its head and opening its eyes. Grey colored eyes stared straight at Tsuna. "Sorry...Hibari", Tsuna shivered as he poured the milk, placing it on the ground, and quickly but quietly, left the room.

Tsuna was given the raven haired cat, Hibari, after Ryohie's wife had allergic reaction to him. Plus, said feline had caused trouble among other cats. Hibari was very unsociable and loved to fight, it didn't matter if you were a human or animal. Tsuna proceeded to search for the others. Said boy walked till he catch a glimpse of something furry and white. Tsuna took a few steps back and saw that the white haired cat with purple eyes was under the guest room bed with a bag of marshmallows. Tsuna squatted and grabbed the cat, giving him a disappointed look.

"You know your not suppose to eat marshmallows, Byakuran", Tsuna lectured, "1: it can make you choke, and 2: you can end up not feeling well."

Byakuran ears dropped but then perked up as he jumped out of Tsuna's grip an onto his face. Tsuna fell back as Byakuran started to lick him all over his face.

Byakuran was given to him by Shoichi, because he was going overseas to study and they strictly said that they didn't allow any pets, what. So. Ever.

Tsuna lifted the white fur ball up into the air when the sneaky feline tried to put its tongue into tsuna's mouth. Tsuna set Byakuran down onto the bed and filled his bowl up with milk before placing in on the floor. 'Next stop...the bathroom', Tsuna nodded to himself as he collected, what's left, of his supplies. Tsuna walked into the bathroom and found a black cat with one crimson eye and one deep blue eye, laying on top of the a.c vent. Tsuna always told Mukuro to keep off the vent, but he never listened. Mukuro's ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming over his direction. Tsuna poured his bowl of milk and placed it right beside the black feline, scratching its head before quickly walking out of the room. Mukuro was very weird to Tsuna cause he liked to lick and rub his tail over the sensitive parts of Tsuna's body.

Mukuro was found in an old alley way, that Tsuna uses as a short cut to get to work and back to his house. Tsuna noticed that it looked stressed and worn our so he picked it up and took Mukuro home to make it healthy again, since then Mukuro never left. Tsuna walked down the hall till he spotted a black cat laying down on a chair that was in his mom's (visiting) room. The cat looked up and stared at Tsuna with its black eyes, as the boy nervously poured milk into the bowl. Said boy then placed the bowl on the ground, and then scurried out the room, the feline smirked at that.

Tsuna sighed, 'I don't get why reborn makes me feel so nervous', he thought to himself. Reborn was a scary and weird feline to Tsuna ever since he found reborn wondering around the place he worked. Reborn was obviously there to steal food, but then a clumsy brunette catch his eye. Tsuna walked back down the hall he came from and saw that chaos had let lose in his living room. Mukuro was sneezing every 10 seconds, Byakuran and Hibari were fighting, Giotto was spiraled out on the floor, Yamamoto was curled up in a ball next to Gokudera, and Gokudera was hissing at everyone. Tsuna wrapped mukuro up in a blank, giving him warm milk. He then comforted Yamamoto, calmed down Gokudera, and layed giotto on his bed. Tsuna was going to yell at them but he remember when...well that's another story. Tsuna just huffed and went straight into his room. Reborn soon came into the living room smirking. The other cats had watched Tsuna give up, leading both Gokudera and Yamamoto to his room.

'Dame-Tsuna', Reborn thought leading his way into the boy's room too.

End of Chapter 1

Me: ok, how was the first chapter?

Reborn: trashy

Me: *gasps* n-no it w-wasn't *runs away crying*

Tsuna: That was mean reborn *runs after me*

Reborn: *shrugs and walks away*


	2. No Way

**Chapter 2: No way!**

Tsuna rushed out the door of his work place and headed toward a convience store near his house. "shimatta, I just remember I ran out of milk last night", tsuna said to hisself out loud. He ran into the store, grabbing the first thing of milk he could find and paid for it. It was 10:54 when tsuna came brusting through the door of his apartment. "sorry minna", tsuna said to the cats that were laying around on the couch, watching tv. Tsuna poured them their bowls of food and gave them milk. Poor tsuna did't realize that the milk that he was giving to the felines said that it was strictly not allowed for felines and can result in, cue air quotes, change. The cats drunk up their milk and all trotted into tsuna bedroom. Tsuna put on his pjs and hopped into bed. Hibari and mukuro hopped on the bed first, picking out a comfortable spot to sleep in that was close to tsuna, as possible. Gokudera sleep near the door so he can be aware of an intruder, yamamoto did the same, not really knowing why. Reborn slept in the chair near tsuna's bed, byakuran slept on the ground, as well as giotto. As the night went on the seven felines started to stir in their sleep, then they started to change. Their body's started to grow and form into humans, this woke them up. The first cat to awake was reborn, who in fact was not really surprised by this. "Dame-tsuna", reborn muttered as he watched him and the others complete their full transformation. Reborn looked at tsuna's alarm clock that read ' 5:35 am ', reborn sighed as he made shushing sounds to the others.

"What the hell is going on", gokudera whispered.

Reborn smirked, "it's dame-tsuna's fault", he spoke gesturing everyone into the living room. They all followed his little gestured, making sure to be very quiet. "ok,..explain", gokudera demanded, closing tsuna's bedroom door. Reborn walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk tsuna had bought. "this", he pointed out, "has to do with our transformation." Mukuro and giotto raised a brow, byakuran, gokudera, and hibari just waited for reborn to continue, and yamamoto just looked very confused.

"The carton said that you must never fed this to any cat what so ever, because if you do it can cause permantent change", reborn looked at everyone to make sure they were paying attention, " I saw this warning when dame-tsuna had started to put this back into the refridgarator."

"Kufufufu so your saying that this specific milk changes cats into humans for good", mukuro said, obviously stating the obvious.

"No shit shelock", gokudera said glaring at him. Mukuro glared back not liking this brats attitude.

"maa maa minna, we really shouldn't be causing a reckes", yamamoto tried to calm them down. Everyone else just ignored them till they all started to avert their attention to a little brunette's bedroom door. Tsuna had woken up from hearing voices that were coming outside his room door, but since he was half sleep, he didn't think anything about it. He arouse from his bed and headed toward the door, he opened it and stepped out wearing pajama pant and a shirt that was just plain orange. Tsuna slowly walked up into the living room area, but what he saw he wished it was a dream. Tsuna screamed, "HHHiiiieee", his eyes widen.

"Shut up dame-tsuna, you'll wake the neighbors", reborn angrily whispered. Tsuna dropped to the ground and slide up against a random wall. Reborn, mukuro, and hibari smirked at the reaction.

"Who a-are y-y-you", tsuna said quietly but frightfully.

"hmmm you don't recongize us", byakuran asked, pouting slightly. Tsuna shook his head no, reborn sighed. Reborn walked up to the poor boy causing the brunette to press more against the wall. Tsuna blushed as the man came into view, the man was naked and had curly sideburns. Reborn smirked as tsuna keep turning a darker shade of red, "so you really don't recongize us", reborn said hushly, leaning closer to the boy.

Tsuna then caught on, "W-wait you couldn't h-happen t-to be r-reborn", tsuna asked, reborn just smirked before nodding his head. Tsuna was shocked, "wait..how in the world did y-you be-become h-h-human?"

Reborn sighed and backed away from the boy, "well for one its your fault dame-tsuna." Tsuna stood up. "WHAT, how is this my fault", tsuna questioned.

"The milk you bought changes cat, juudiame", gokudera said caughting the boy's attention. "G-gokudera-kun...this can't be possible", tsuna shouted grabbing his head in fustration.

"Maa Maa tsuna, there's no reason to be so stressed out", yamamoto smiled. Tsuna looked at the boy making a you-don't-get-it-do-you expression.

Reborn turned on a light and tsuna became flustered, "Let there be light", byakuran muttered to himself.

"Well, that's better", giotto said making hisself comfortable on the couch. Tsuna cringed, "Don't s-sit on t-the c-c-couch, y-your not wearing c-clothes", giotto looked at him with a confused expression before getting up. Everyone else did the same as tsuna took a step back.

"hn hervibore", hibari said taking a step closer to the boy. Tsuna some how dogde everyone and made his way into the kitchen. He then found the carton of milk he had bought sitting on the counter, picking it up he read the lable. Tsuna gasped, "why would they even make this", everyone either shrugged their shoulders or just ignored the question. Tsuna sighed pecking out the kitchen, "what is it", reborn asked.

Tsuna gulped, "It says you guys are gonna stay like this...wait you guys still have ears and a tail."

"No. Shit. Sherlock", reborn responded walking up to the blushiing boy. Tsuna was about to back away till a hand grabbed him, "where do you think your going", reborn whispered seductively in his ear. Gokudera then popped up out of nowhere, "hands off", he hissed, standing in front of tsuna. Reborn backed away smirking, tsuna stepped out from behind gokudera and started to head to one of the guest rooms.

"Minna w-why d-don't you put on some clothes", he stuttered, gesturing toward the room. They all walked into the room and closed the door, 10 minutes later they all came out and walked over to tsuna, who had fallen asleep. Reborn smirked, "we should take him to his room", reborn walked over, picked tsuna up, and held him bridle style. He head to the room, followed by mukuro and hibari. However, they all had gotten kicked out by gokudera, when they had stayed in the room to long.

**XXXX~ The **(**Next**) **morning** **~XXXX**

Tsuna woke up in shock, for instant, he believed that yesterday was all a dream, he was half naked, and there was a skylark and a pinapple on each side of him sleeping. Tsuna internally screamed as he tried to sneak his way out from under their grips, but that turned out to be (*cough very *cough) useless. mukuro had his legs intwined with tsuna's and hibari had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. Tsuna blushed, feeling hibari's hand more up to his nipples and mukuro's legs more toward his private regions. Hibari had glazed his hands over one of tsuna's nipples before capturing it between two fingres. Tsuna moaned softly before gasping in surpise when mukuro leg started to bring needed friction to his, about to be, erection. Hibari's hands started lower and that's when tsuna screamed, waking up hibari and mukuro, that seem to be more smirky than pissy. Gokudera busted throught the door along with giotto and yamamoto, "What. Are. You. Doing. To juudiame", gokudera hissed through gritted teeth. Tsuna took the chance to sneak out the bed and rushed to the bathroom, but stopped short when he had ran into someone. Byakuran smirked at tsuna as he sneakyly wrapped his tail around his waist. Tsuna gasped as he was yanked even closer to byakuran's warm body. Byakuran laughed as tsuna struggled to get loose, byakuran lead the way to the kitchen feeling his stomach start to rumble.

"Am hungry Tsunayoshi", byakuran said childishly as he released tsuna, making said boy practically spin into the kitchen. Tsuna sighed as he stopped spinning and went to go get ingerdints for the food. As tsuna was mixing the ingerdints together he had heard four loud thupping noises before goitto, gokudera, mukuro, and yamamoto swaged out the room with a big bump on their heads.

"Hhhhiiieee", tsuna squealed, "what happened?" Tsuna set the stove on low and grabbed ice packs to put on the three boy's heads.

"kufufufu is seems that the skylark get pretty crabby if he doesn't get his beauty sleep", mukuro answered as tsuna put an ice pack on his head, tsuna did the same to the others. Tsuna hurried back into the kitchen, finished up cooking and was almost trampled by byakuran if it wasn't for mukuro pulling him out the way. Soon enough reborn, and hibari came into the kitchen to eat. "you make the best pancakes, tsuna", giotto said as he took another big bit of food. "mmhhmm", byakuran said with food in his mouth. Tsuna smiled as he finished eating, cleaned up dirty dishes, and put away the ingerdints. "OK", tsuna shouted causing them to become startled or turn there attention to him, "We have things to do today."

"Like what", everyone asked, surpisingly at the same time.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Mini Trip: part 1

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 3: **Mini Trip

_**Part 1**_

Tsuna smiled as he finished eating, cleaned up the dirty dishes, and put away the ingerdints. "OK", tsuna shouted causing them to become startled or turn there attention to him, "We have things to do today."

"Like what", everyone asked, surpisingly at the same time.

Tsuna smiled at them, "well we have to buy you guys some clothes and get more food. Plus, we need to get you guys some phones", byakuran and giotto pouted at the work and walking they would have to do. "But first i need to take a bath", tsuna stated, walking pass everyone to the bathroom. Hibari, Reborn, Mukuro, Giotto, and byakuran smirked, gokudera looked at all of them with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Um..tsunayoshi-kun, can we all got to the public bath instead", tsuna pecked out the bathroom. "s-sure why not", tsuna said grabbing his things.

"juudia-", byakuran put a hand over gokudera's mouth, "Thanks", byakuran said eyeing gokudera. Ten miuntes later they started there way out the door, tsuna leading the way before stopping. "wait, you guys still have ears and a tail", tsuna whispered in a rather woried voice.

"Only babys can see them", reborn said stepping forward, "don't you do research dame-tsuna?" Tsuna shook his head as he continued walking down the hall and down two flights of stairs. "we're here", tsuna said, opening the door to the empty public bath.

"Kufufufu it seems no one is here", mukuro stated with a smirk.

Tsuna walked in and went to a spot, so that he could strip and hurry into the bath. Everyone except yamamoto, and gokudera grinned mischelously. Tsuna took off his shirt not paying much attention to the others, then he lowered his pants showing them the red and light blue boxer he was wearing. Said boy finished getting undressed, put a towel around his waist and headed to the bath. Giotto and gokudera got a nosebleed then fainted, and then byakuran and yamamoto couldn't snap out of there day dream. The only ones that were still in realility were reborn, hibari, and mukuro. They all just smirked and procceded into the bath. Tsuna was washing his hair as mukuro seat on his left, hibari seat on his right, and reborn just went ahead and got into the water. (Since he had took a bath earlier before anyone woke up.) Tsuna washed the shampoo out his hair and began to rub soap all over his stomach going lower each time. Hibari obsevered tsuna, as the hebovior with closed eyes, started to get soapy substance over his milky white stomach. Mukuro, on the other hand, licked his lips as tsuna hands got lower till they reached his delious, untouched, creamy thighes. Hibari and mukuro both looked away, blushing, when tsuna started to wash his little tsuna, reborn just smirked at them.

'So inoccent', reborn thought staring at tsuna. Minutes later, everyone soon found their way (and out of their daze) into the big empty public bath. Tsuna closed his eyes and arched his back, at the feeling of being completely engulfed by warmth. Gokudera was leanig aganist a rock next to yamamoto that was placed in the middle of the huge bath. Gokudera was trying to stay alert for any inapporiate acts toward his juudiame, but yamamoto keep leaning and playfully splashing water his face. "stop it you idiot", gokudera hissed as he turned his whole attention over to the said idiot. Reborn and Hibari moved closer to the oblivious teenage boy, tsuna just shrugged it off as he made hisself comfortable. Reborn moved his tail toward tsuna body and lightly layed it on tsuna's thigh. Tsuna stiffened as a furry wetness laid on his thigh, reborn smirked at tsuna's reaction. Hibari moved closer to tsuna till their bodies were touching, tsuna tensed up even more as he prayed inside his head for help. Tsuna looked over to where gokudera was and cursed inwardly when he noticed that gokuder was still distracted by yamamoto. He glanced over where byakuran was and sighed deeply, byakuran was fast asleep as he held himself up some how.

"Relaxe", hibari wishpered seductively into tsuna's ear, tsuna looked up at hibari grey eyes as he subconsiously slumped his body aganist said grey eyed boy. Reborn snorted but said nothing as he guided his tail toward tsuna's inner thigh, causing tsuna to tense up again. Hibari smirked and Reborn chuckled wickedly as tsuna started to blush a rosie red. Poor tsuna was trapped in between the two with only one way out, and that was standing, have both boys heads right there near his junk. Tsuna turned red from the neck up from just thinking about that.

"Thinking dirty thought dame-tsuna", reborn as he shifted in his spot.

"n-no", tsuna stuttered out. "Then why did you stutter", hibari asked as he was getting ready to get out of the public bath. Hibari smirked deepen when tsuna started to pout and open his mouth to protest, till hibari standing up shut him right up.

Hibari grabbed his towel and placed it around his waist as he stepped out the warm public bath. Tsuna closed his eyes and looked away as the image of hibari's junk keep flashing in his head. Reborn frowned and got out as well, "that was a mean trick you played", reborn said to hibari. Everyone else started to get out as well, but only tsuna and byakuran stayed behind. Tsuna breathed in and out, taking only deep breaths to calm himself down, soon he made his way out of the bath and toward byakuran. Byakuran was still sound asleep as he still some how held hisself up in the water. Tsuna set on his knees and shook byakuran lightly as he said his name aloud. Byakuran eyes fluttered open at the same time he lost his steady blance and went sliding down into the water. Tsuna gaspped as byakuran slide underneath the water, but almost brust out into laughter when byakuran jumped out the water like a fly fish. Byakuran gaspped for air, and tsuna held his mouth shut to stop hisself from laughing out loud.

Once said boy started to breath normally he turn and pouted as tsuna tried unsuccessfully to not laugh. "Not funny tsunayoshi-kun", byakuran said still pouting. Byakuran got out the bath and held a hand out to tsuna, who by the way stopped laughing. Tsuna blushed and grabbed byakuran's hand expecting to be help up, but instead was lifted up into the white haired boy's bridle style. Tsuna didn't bother to struggle as byakuran guided both of them to the room the originally had put their clothes. They opened the door only to find all the guys nude and in a towel slapping war. Tsuna blushed and sweatdrop at the sight of red butt cheeks and uncovered privates just wobbling every which way. Byakuran let tsuna down and was slightly astonished on what happened afterward.

"What The Hell Are you doing", tsuna shouted with a tomato colored blush framing his face. "j-j-juudiame", gokudera shouted as he scurried to put on his clothes.

"What do you think dame-tsuna", reborn spoke up, "we're having fun."

"So you call running around naked with eachother like gay pornstars fun", tsuna sneered, before walking over to the little cubby he had kept his clothes in. Both giotto, mukuro, and byakuran were taken aback by the cruel comment their inoccent tsuna let slip out his mouth.

Reborn just grunted as he went to go put his clothes on, "speechless, huh", tsuna said as he pulled his hoodie shirt over his head.

"No", reborn smirked as he replied, "just thinking of a way to punish you later on."

Tsuna tried to ignore reborn's reply as him and gokudera started to head out, "ready when ya'll are", tsuna said as he walked out, with gokudera trailing behind him. Right when tsuna left byakuran, giotto, mukuro, and yamamoto burst out into laughter. Hibari just grunted as he strolled out of the room leaving the immature ones behind.

"Oh, Shut up you dumb fucks and get dress", reborn strictly, shutting them up instantly.

**~Seconds Later~**

All the guys started to make their way down the to the mall enterance, when they approached the candy store part of the mall. "Can we go in there", byakuran said cheerfully, pointing at said place. Tsuna sighed, "I suppose we can walk through there to ge-", tsuna was cut off by byakuran and giotto dashing by him. With a couple of huffs, grunts, and sighs, they all when into the tooth decaing candy store. Tsuna looked at the colorful candy that was created into different and disturbing shape and sizes, but was stop by a tall, blue eyed, short haired guy.

"Oh, hi there. my name is makoto, How may i help you", the tall guy asked in a soothing voice.

"oh, um I don't really need any help, but thanks anyway", tsuna said looking around franticly. "then, are you lost", the man asked with slight worry in his voice. Tsuna shook his head no, "oh, my name is sawada tsunayoshi. nice to meet you." the tall man just smiled as he check tsuna out, "so, how old are you", he asked.

"um...17", tsuna answered, "what about you."

"19", makoto said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "are those your friends over there." Makoto pointed at giotto and byakuran drooling over the glss the store keep their marshmellow flavored candy at. "Sadly, yes", tsuna responded, scrathing the back of his head. Makoto nodded as they both made there way over to the two drooling men. "you guys", tsuna angrliy wishpered, "get yourself together." The boys wiped there mouths with the back of their hand and regrouped with everyone else at the door. "Thanks for helping find them", tsuna said, bowing his head also.

'so, thats way you were looking around franticly', makoto thought, "oh, no problem", he reassured tsuna. Tsuna gave a quick smile before meeting up with everybody else at the door. They walked in silence together till someone stomach started to grumble, everyone looked around to see who's stomach was iit but stopped short when yamamoto spoke up.

"ahahaha, i guess am hungry", yamamoto said with a smile.


	4. Mini Trip: part 2

"Ahahaha, I guess am hungry", Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna sighed and started to look around for the nearest food place, lucky for him a nice pizza place was just a couple of steps away. Tsuna started to make his way toward the place with Gokudera right beside him, Yamamoto right behind him, and the rest just lingered in the back. when they arrived at the place, a super cheeky female excorted the bunch to a place near the back before taking their order. Reborn ordered a beer, Hibari ordered a cherry coke, Mukuro ordered a coke, Byakuran ordered a vanilla milk shake, Giotto ordered a raspberry lemonade, and Tsuna ordered a sweet tea.

"Okay, i will be back later to get your order, and my name is mizuki and i'll be your server", the waitress bowed and left. Tsuna streched as everyone started to talk amoung themselves. "so", tsuna started, "why don't you guys introduce yourselves."

Hibari cleared his thoart,"My full name is Hibari Kyoya, and i am 18 years old", he said staring tsuna dead in the eyes. Tsuna shivered at Hibari staring at him, but put it aside when Reborn spoke up.

"I am Reborn and I am 26 years old", he said folding his arms.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and i am 17 years old", he said smiling.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato and i am 17 years old", he said with a small slightly noticeable smile.

"My name is Byakuran and i am 22 years old", he smiled inwardly.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo and i am 18 years old", he smirked. Tsuna inwardly shuddered at mukuro smirk but shrugged it off in the end.

"I guess i'll do it too. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and i am 17 years old", Tsuna said before their drinks came and they placed their order.

~25 minutes passed~

Everyone talked among themselves as the finished their food and tsuna paid. They walked out the pizza place and went to the phone store. Tsuna picked out all their phones and bought them small accessories that they picked out. Tsuna stood at the counter with reborn as Tsuna paid and got the phones up and running. However, as the were paying and the others were distracted, reborn took his opportunity to sexually harass Tsuna. Reborn used his cat tail to rub against Tsuna ass, circling it around front to rub something more sensitive to Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and elbowed reborn, wanting him to stop so he could concentrate.

Reborn did the opposite and keep going, sneaking his tail into tsuna's pants. Earning a small gasp from the boy he was toying with. Reborn smirked and picked up his brand new phone, inspecting it.

"Reborn..stop it", Tsuna whispered. Reborn just smirked before moving out of the way when an object flew between him and Tsuna. Tsuna looked behind him and saw Hibari glaring at reborn. Reborn chuckled softly before grabbing his phone and walking out the store. Tsuna sighed and whispered, "perverted neko", under his breath before handing everyone there new iPhone(s).

As the group heads out the mall, Tsuna checks the time on his phone.

"Ugh", he sighed, as he realized he has only half an hour before he has to go to work. So, he made a quick trip to the food market to pick up food to eat and snacks, before hurriedly heading home.

"Um...can you guys put these groceries away for me please? I got to get to work", Tsuna bow his head a little, held of his hands like he was about to pray, and closed one of his eyes, before quickly speeding out the door. All of the nekos looked at each other before they suddenly nodded their heads and exit the apartment.


	5. Mini Trip: Part 3 End

From: AnimeLover (Guest)  
-

AnimeLover:

I think I have read a very similar story to this... But it doesn't matter As long as there's gong to be a lemon later on  
Do you have specific pairings? Or just All27?  
Hope you update soon XD

My Answer: No, this is not an All27 because I do have some specific pairings.

From: Guest  
-

:Did you write something like "catastrophe" before? Cause this story seems similar to it

**My Answer**: No, I did not write "Catastrophe", but I have read it before. I actually got this story idea from "Catastrophe", believe it or not. However, I didn't really want it to be too similar, but you'll figure that out after you read this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

All of the nekos looked at each other before they suddenly nodded their heads and exit the apartment. They sneakily followed Tsuna to his work place, making sure to keep yamamoto quiet, so that he wouldn't give them away. They went down long roads and small shortcuts, before they arrived at Tsuna's work place. To their surprise, they didn't really expect Tsuna to work at such a place, but someplace deep down inside, they did.

All together they said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of a rich father, works at a maid cafe, called Varia Cafe."

They all looked at one another before watching their beloved brunette walk into the cafe. Reborn was the first to break the silence that had bestowed upon them , about five minutes after Tsuna walked into the building.

"So, did any of you see this coming", he asked nonchalantly.

"For some reason I didn't, but deep down I felt like this would happen", primo said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Hey, why don't we give damn-tsuna a little hello", reborn smirked as a mysterious glint in his eyes made Yamamoto, Primo, and Gokudera shudder. Mukuro and Byrakuran laughed before smirking and saying, "sounds fun."

Hibari just grunted as he kept his attention mainly on the varia cafe's building. The varia Cafe was a huge one story building that was painted red and black, and had its windows decorated in bright colored advertisement papers. Hibari huffed at the weird decorated building before starting to make his way to the entrance. Everyone followed behind him, stopping they're protest on whether or not to enter the place. They made it to the entrance, Hibari hesitated for a second before pushing open the doors.

"Welc-...HHIIEEE", Tsuna screeched as he stared in shock at the seven nekos that stood in the doorway staring back at him. Reborn smirked, "nice outfit you got on there, why don't you ever wear that when you're at home?"

Tsuna blushed furiously and guided the group to their seats, not even bothering to answer the question. Once everyone was seated, Tsuna handed them all a menu and grabbed one of the employees, who was a red headed boy, and walk into the 'employees only' break room.

"What's wrong", Emma asked worryingly. Tsuna frowned and squeezed Emma's hand lightly, "did you see the people I'm waiting for?"

Emma nodded his head, "yea, what about it?"

Tsuna sighed and released Emma's hand, "I'm living with them and I never once mentioned my job, and...and..."

Tsuna was on the verge of tears. "Hey, don't cry. I'm pretty sure they won't say anything about it, or think bad about you. They seem like nice guys," Emma said reassuringly.

Tsuna blinked a few time to keep his tears from streaming down his face, "I want to disagree with you but I'll just take your word for it, for now."

Emma nodded as he straightened up Tsuna maid outfit, "come on bro, let's go."

Tsuna gave Emma a small smile, "thanks for being such a good friend."

Emma and Tsuna had been friends since they entered this world, and they don't seem to be parting any time soon. The duo walked out the break room and went back tending to their tables. Tsuna glanced at Emma, took a deep breath, then walked over to the group.

"Kufufufu nice to see you have returned", Mukuro smirked. Tsuna ignored him and focused on what he needed to do.

"S-so, are you ready to order?" Reborn smirked, "yes, I'll have a nice slice of you", he said, flickering Tsuna's chin with his tail. Tsuna blushed and shuddered lightly, clearing his throat, he asked his question again.

"Are you ready to order?" All the neko's heads nodded, but Yamamoto was first to speak up.

"I'll have the onigiri rice balls." Tsuna nodded and looked at the next person to speak up.

"Can I have the Japanese curry with rice", Giotto asked.

"I'll have a strawberry crepe, please? Tsunayoshi", Byrakuran hummed seductively. A small shiver went up Tsuna's spine by the sound of Byrakuran's voice.

"A vanilla mochi ice for me", Hibari stated.

"A medium espresso for me", Reborn said, smirking at Tsuna.

"For me, I'll have a vanilla shake with lots of whip cream", Gokudera said nicely, before glaring at Yamamoto.

"A simple cheesecake with strawberries on top for me", Mukuro snickered. Tsuna nodded, heading to the kitchen counter to hand Lussuria the order sheet. Tsuna sighed as he got on his tippy toes to hand Lussuria the paper, who happily took it. Tsuna gave Lussuria a small smile before walking towards the group of nekos.

"So, why did you guys follow me?"

Before anyone could answer, Gokudera said, "so sorry master", slamming his head on the table in a bowing way. This startled everyone especially Tsuna, who let out a small, yet audible squeal.

"Ma-master!? Ah...Gokudera are you ok?" Gokudera didn't answer, so Yamamoto checked to see if he was okay.

"Haha. He knocked his self out cold", Yamamoto laughed, along with Byrakuran and Mukuro.

Tsuna frowned, "that's not funny, anyway, why did you follow me?"

"We got curious Tsuna-kun", giotto said in a i'm-sorry-for-disobeying you.

Tsuna nodded his head at the group, "yea, I understand. Curiosity kills the cat, doesn't it," Tsuna said, smiling sweetly. Half of the group of nekos blushed, all of everyone else's blush went down to where the sun don't shine. (If ya know what I mean. Lol. )

Tsuna walked off and brought back everyone's food, "here you guys go, oh,and don't worry about paying for the food, I'll do that. "

After everyone finished eating, it was time for Emma, Tsuna, and the neko to head home.

"Nice work today," Tsuna and Emma said to each other. They smiled and said their goodbyes, before parting ways. Tsuna was in front of the group, leading them home.

He stretched, showing some of his skin, "ahhh...", he moaned softly at the delightful feeling. He turned around, now walking backwards, hey lets watch a movie tonight, you guys have any genres you like or want to explore?"

They gave it some thought before deciding to watch a horror movie. Tsuna nodded his head, " Ok, I got one Emma recommend at the house. I didn't want to watch it because I didn't have anyone to watch it with, but I guess I have to now."

Tsuna turned back around, "first lets stop at the convenience store and get some snacks. The group nodded their heads and follow Tsuna. After they got their food and drinks, they head to the house, which was not so far from here. When they got home, Tsuna place the bags on the table and turned on the tv.

"Lets see. It should be in my recording...ha..there it is", Tsuna said as he started up the movie. Everyone made themselves comfortable around the tv. Tsuna moved the coffee table to the side to make more room, so that he can lay on the floor.

* * *

Sorry I take so long to upload my stories, but school has gotten more difficult. Next chapter is called Movie Night, just for you to know. :p Anyway, Bye be!


	6. Movie Night

The tv was the only light in the room, since they were watching a movie (at night). Tsuna wasn't a big fan of horror movies but if he had someone to watch them with he could make a small acceptance. Tsuna hugged a pillow underneath him as he watched the screen. He quietly cursed himself for sitting so close to the tv. He would rather seat on the sofa but if he asked them to make space for him, Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn would all just say that he could seat on their laps (instead).

Tsuna sighed, he couldn't even lean on the couch because he felt like either Mukuro or Reborn would do something to him while everyone's eyes were fixed on the tv. Tsuna set up and leaned his shoulder against the coffee table, seating criss cross with a pillow clutched to his chest.

Byrakuran started to become tired, the movie wasn't very entertaining to him as he thought it would be. He unconsciously leaned against Primo who didn't have a problem with it, since he was already fast asleep. Yamamoto set on the floor against the chair Gokudera was seated in. Gokudera was mildly annoyed by the fact that Yamamoto set so close to him. Gokudera mumbled insults at Yamamoto every time they accidentally made eye contact.

Tsuna noticed this but shrugged it off, no harm no foul, right? The movie started to get rather violent and bloody, giving Tsuna goosebumps, capturing the attention of Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn. Tsuna clutched the pillow tighter as he watch people scream in horror before being brutally massacred. Mukuro laughed quietly at Tsuna, before getting up to plan a prank. Tsuna didn't notice that Mukuro moved he was too busy telling himself that nothing on the tv screen was real.

After a few minutes the movie was coming to an end, showing two girls and a male sitting in a cafe. As the group was talking a truck lost track on the rode and started to rapidly crash into the cafe, killing the 2 females and male instantly. Tsuna felt relieved and panicked at the same time. He was very happy that the movie was over, but he was really spooked out about.

Tsuna turned on the light, with his pillow tucked under his arm. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, seeing that almost everyone was fast asleep. Tsuna sighed as he got out blankets to cover Giotto, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Byrakuran. Tsuna kindly gave Yamamoto his pillow since the boy didn't have one, thanks to Gokudera. Not bothering to pay any attention to the one missing person and the two that were watching him, Tsuna yawned, lifting up his shirt a little as he did so.

He walked to the kitchen and grab his self a quick midnight snack. As he walked to his room he carried a glass of milk and a pack of (Oreo) cookies. Before he even stepped a foot into his room he saw a shadowy figure standing by his bed. Tsuna instantly freaked out.

"What The Hell", he squeaked as he dropped his pack of cookies and his milk.

Reborn smirked as he saw his little Tuna throw a hysterical fit. The figure started to come closer to him, which instantly made Tsuna alert. Tsuna was all prepared to start frantically heading to the exit. Just as he was about to dash off the figure grabbed him by the shirt.

"HIIIEEEE", he screamed with his hands in the air.

Tears were welling up at the corners of his eyes, but before a tear could make it down his face Hibari had turned on his bedroom light. Tsuna saw that the shadowy figure was none other than his creepy cat Rokudo Mukuro.

Mukuro let go of Tsuna's shirt and started to laugh (creepily), causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. Tsuna was now pissed, he's been made a fool out of. While Mukuro was laughing none stop, Tsuna took the opportunity to punish him. Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's tail and yanked it. He held it in a firm grip.

Mukuro instantly shut up, looking at Tsuna with a uncomfortable and hurt expression.

"Ah...Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna had an evil glint his eyes that amused Reborn and caught Hibari's attention.

"Mukuro apologize or I'll rip it off", Tsuna said firmly. Mukuro didn't know weather to laugh hysterical or be rather scared of Sawada's threat. The longer it took for Mukuro to apologize, the harder Tsuna gripped his tail and pulled it.

Mukuro sighed in irritation, "I'm sorry...Tsunayoshi", Tsuna let go of Mukuro tail instantly and handed him carpet cleaning supplies.

"...!?"

"Since you made me drop my snack, you get to clean it up. Got it?"

Reborn and Hibari watched as Tsuna walked into his room, closing the door behind him once he was inside. Mukuro grumbled nonsense under his breath as he began cleaning. Hibari walked past him to cut off the light, smirking as he did so. Reborn went the opposite direction of Hibari to go to one of the rooms to sleep.

Within an hour everyone was fast asleep. That night Tsuna fell asleep with a small smirked plastered along his face.


	7. First Hickey

Tsuna called up Enma the first thing when he woke up.

Ring-Ring-Rin..."Hello."

"Good morning Enma. Are you free this morning", Tsuna asked his friend on the other line.

Enma laughed a little, "Of course I am. What's up?"

Tsuna explained to Enma the situation he's having with his cats, leaving out the part about them becoming human, and he was wondering on ways to punish them, or teach them a lesson.

Tsuna could hear Emma hum in thought, "I know you could ignore them, but that doesn't always work. Oh! How about we go to a cat cafe or something", Enma suggested, "They're bound to know something, Right?"

Tsuna nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right. Ok, there's one in the mall. Meet me at the mall at 9 am, ok?"

Enma agreed to the sudden plans. They both hung up soon after to get ready, since it was already 8:05 am.

Tsuna was happy when everyone was still fast asleep, that meant he could sneak away. He quickly took a shower, put on some clothes, and dashed out the house. Tsuna took the bus to the mall and text Enma that he would meet him in from of the cat cafe, which was on the second floor.

* * *

When Tsuna closed the door to the house he had awoken Byrakuran. Byrakuran lazily set up and looked in the direction of the door, then looked at Tsuna's opened room door. He pouted a little when he realized that he wouldn't be getting a home cooked breakfast made by Tsunayoshi. Byrakuran got up off the couch he was sleeping on, and stretched. Giotto stirred in his sleep when he felt the warmth from beside him disappear. Byrakuran looked behind him to see who was moving around and saw Giotto. Byrakuran smirked a little and thought about teasing the sleeping beauty. Byrakuran crouched down in front of Giotto and used his tail to taunt him.

Byrakuran softly ran his tail across Giotto's face, causing the sleeping man to swat the air in front of him. Byrakuran laughed quietly, before softly slapping his tail against Giotto's cheek. Giotto rubbed the side of his face like a little child. For some reason, Byrakuran found that absolutely adorable, so he repeatedly did the same thing to get the same reaction.

Byrakuran leaned closer to Giotto's face, and his tail grazed the sleeping man's lips, softly. Giotto poked out his lips a little, like he was about to kiss someone. Byrakuran took that as an invitation and lightly pressed his lips against Giotto's.

This lasted for a few seconds till someone behind Byrakuran cleared their throat. Byrakuran stood up quickly and turned around, with his tail accidentally smacking Giotto upside the head.

Behind Byrakuran was Reborn standing a few feet away with an evil glint in his eyes. Before Byrakuran could say anything to Reborn, Giotto woke up. Reborn walked away, smirking.

"What was that about", Giotto asked, getting up. Byrakuran just shook his head and went to the kitchen. He was a little embarrassed about what just happened.

'_I have to remember to have a talk with Reborn, later_', Byrakuran thought to himself.

Giotto shrugged his shoulders and went to go take a shower.

* * *

Tsuna and Enma were standing in front of the cat cafe. It was a medium-sized building, that was painted orange. They walked into the place and was greeted by two high school girls. One had short blue hair and the other one had shoulder length blond hair.

"Hello! How may we assist you", the two girls asked in unison. Tsuna and Enma looked at each, before looking back at the girls.

"We need to know ways to tame/punish a cat", Enma and Tsuna said together.

"That's not possible", the blond girl said, giggling a bit.

The blue haired girl propped her arm on top of the blond girl's head, "You can ignore them, use spray bottles, sudden loud noises, but those things haven't been proven to work for taming a cat permanently", the girl said.

The blond became irritated, "Yu-chan move", she whined, pushing the other to the side.

"That's why I said there is no way to tame or punish a cat. A cat does what it wants, whether or not you like it. Cats aren't dogs, so you can't just simply tame or punish them", the blond girl explained to Tsuna and Enma.

The blue haired girl nodded her head in agreement. Tsuna sighed and looked at Enma. Enma shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Tsuna.

"Thanks for your time", Tsuna said, smiling, waving goodbye at the girls. Enma and Tsuna walked out the cat cafe.

"Well, that wasn't much help", Emma said, sighing. Tsuna took out his phone and looked at the time, it was 10:35 am.

"We should grab something to eat, since we have to be at work, an hour and a half from now", Tsuna said.

Enma agreed with him and they both headed for the food court.

* * *

Back at the house, Yamamoto was currently getting yelled at by Gokudera.

Yamamoto was watching tv, and just happened to turn to a channel that was showing a baseball game. Yamamoto was hypnotized by the game, that he even pretended that he had a baseball glove and was the pitcher.

Unknown to him, he had grabbed the empty mug that was sitting in front of him and threw it. The mug whipped pass Gokudera and smashed into the wall beside him. Yamamoto didn't snap out of his trance til he heard the smashing of the mug.

He blinked in confusion as Gokudera came storming toward him.

"You baseball idiot", Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"Ehehe...Sorry Gokudera", Yamamoto apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Gokudera tail whipped from side to side in anger, "Sorry is not gonna fix it!"

Yamamoto stopped rubbing his head and looked at Gokudera, "Really!? How about this", Yamamoto asked, leaning forward and giving Gokudera a small kiss on the lips.

Gokudera face instantly turned red and steam was practically coming off his face. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's reaction, before going to clean up the broken mug.

* * *

Tsuna pouted while he ate his food, "I guess I can try ignoring them, I'm pretty sure that'll bug them", Tsuna said with a French fri hanging out of his mouth.

"You can try", Enma said, laughing a little.

"We should hurry, our shift starts soon", Enma informed Tsuna. Tsuna looked at the time and nodded his head.

Enma and Tsuna got up and threw away their trash. They made sure that they had all their belongings and headed out the mall to a bus stop.

"You have 7 cats, right", Enma asked.

"Yea, what about it", Tsuna asked.

Enma turned to Tsuna, "That's a lot of animals to care for. Is it safe to live them all at home by themselves?"

Tsuna sweatdropped a little, "I hope it's safe. They tend to fight amongst each other sometimes. I wonder what their doing now", Tsuna asked as the bus pulled up.

"Hopefully not doing something reckless", Enma said, getting on the bus with Tsuna right behind him.

Tsuna sighed, '_With them I don't think hope is enough_', he thought, sweatdropping.

* * *

Verbal abuse and violence was the only thing active in the house right now. However, the only ones causing all this chaos was Mukuro and Hibari.

The subject of the matter was Tsuna, and that seemed to get them pretty railed up. It all started when Mukuro started provoking Hibari.

"Oya, Oya. Is the skylar cooking breakfast again today", Mukuro asked, walking into the kitchen.

Hibari closed his eyes and ignored him. "Hmm? Cat got your tongue, Oh..wait. Kufufufu", Mukuro snickered at his lame joke.

"Think of better jokes, pineapple head", Hibari told Mukuro, turning the stove on low.

Mukuro glared at Hibari, "Tsunayoshi cooks better than you. He'll make a fine wife", Mukuro said, opening the fridge.

Hibari kept his back to Mukuro, "Yes, he would make a fine wife, but he'll be mine. Don't touch my property Rokudo Mukuro."

Hibari and Mukuro glared at each other, "Your property? Oya, Oya, When did that happen?"

"Since I meet him", Hibari said calmly. Mukuro laughed, "Sawada Tsunayoshi is mine, and always has been. He's my prey."

Hibari smirked a little, "We'll see about that."

Mukuro slammed the refrigerator door shut, "What do you have planned Hibari Kyoya", Mukuro asked, narrowing his eyes at Hibari.

Hibari didn't answer, he just went back to cooking. Mukuro threw a cup at Hibari that landed perfectly in the sink. Hibari turned around and got out his brand new weapon he had bought with Tsuna's card. Mukuro did the same. They glared at each other for a good minute before attempting to attack each other at the same time. There was the sounds of stuff being broken, ripped, or smashed. Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to stop them, but Hibari punched Yamamoto and knocked out Gokudera. Giotto and Byrakuran stood side by side, watching the two fight.

"What are we gonna tell Tsuna when he gets home from work", Giotto asked Byrakuran. They both sweatdropped and slowly walked away from the situation.

Reborn came into the room minutes later. He lit a small firework, and before it went off, he threw it at Mukuro and Hibari. The firework went off and sparks started flying everywhere. Everyone took cover, except for Gokudera. When the firework died down, everyone came out of hiding.

Hibari glared at Reborn, before rehiding his tonfas. Reborn smirked and walked back to wherever he came from. Byrakuran followed Reborn, since he needed to have a word with him about this morning. Yamamoto walked over to the place the firework was set off at, and so did Giotto.

"Tsuna is not gonna be very happy about this", Yamamoto said, right when Gokudera woke up. Gokudera looked at what they were looking at, and his eyes nearly popped out his skull.

"What the hell happened", Gokudera asked, yelling.

"Reborn set off a firework", Giotto answered the question, walking away. Mukuro had disappeared, and no one really cared where he went off to. Hibari had went back into the kitchen, all that fighting made him realize he hadn't eaten yet.

Gokudera cursed, "What the hell do we do!? Master is gonna be furious", he shouted.

Yamamoto thought for a moment, "Oh! Why don't we rearrange the room to cover up the spots", Yamamoto suggested.

Gokudera thought over the idea, "We might as well give it a shot", he said. Yamamoto smiled and they both started to place the furniture in different places.

* * *

Tsuna and Enma arrived at work on time. They quickly changed into their uniforms and began their duties. Their usual customers arrived and happily greeted and chatted amongst them. Tsuna usual customers were two girls, one named Kyoko, and one named Haru. They would sometimes bring two children with them. One was a little boy with light brown hair called Futa. The other was a boy who looked quite similar to a baby cow. His named is Lambo.

6 O'clock came around fast, and it was finally time for Tsuna to be on his way back home from work. Sadly, he couldn't walk home with Enma, since the boy still had an hour left of work. They said their goodbyes to one another, and Tsuna high tailed it back home as soon as he exited the door of his work place. A half an a hour later, and Tsuna was finally at the door of his home. He opened the door and found all the furniture in different places, but he thought nothing of it.

"At least there's no fighting", Tsuna sighed in relief as he stepped inside the house.

Gokudera greeted him at the door, with his ears twitching and tail swaying.

"Hello Master", Gokudera greeted happily.

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, "Hello Gokudera. Did something happen while I was gone", Tsuna asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, "The furniture is in different places."

Gokudera sweated a little, but shook his head, "Nothing happened M-Master", Gokudera stuttered a bit.

Tsuna sighed, "Whatever then."

Tsuna took off his shoes and set his plan to ignore the troublesome cats in motion. He greeted Yamamoto, Byrakuran, and Giotto, but purposely ignored Reborn, Mukuro, and Hibari. Reborn shrugged it off, it didn't bother him and he didn't give a shit. Mukuro could care less, since all he wanted to do was find a warm place to sleep. Hibari just ignored Tsuna right back, since two could play at that game. Plus, he could always punish him later for his wrongful actions. Tsuna didn't speak a lot to the pets, causing Gokudera to break out in nervous sweats now and then, Yamamoto to take on a sad expression, Giotto to ask a lot of questions, and Byrakuran to feel slightly guilty. When they asked Tsuna questions, he only nodded his head yes or shook it for no. Beside that, the day went by as normal as usual.

* * *

Night time finally rolled around. Tsuna placed his plate in the sink after the others and headed to his room. He changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a white loose tank top and boxers. Tsuna yawned as he turned off the lights, set his alarm clock, and got into bed.

After an hour and a half, the door in Tsuna's room softly creak opened. A tall silhouette came strolling into the room. The figure slowly closed the door behind him and slipped onto Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna shifted in his sleep, turning to face the mysterious person. Tsuna eyes were still closed, soft snores were escaping his mouth as he slept with a peaceful look on his face. The tall figure in his bed didn't bother gushing over Tsuna sleeping face, since he seen it many times before. Instead, he went straight to the chase.

He grabbed both of Tsuna's hands and held them above his head by his wrists. Tsuna let out a groan, but stayed sound asleep nonetheless. The figure let the dim light coming from the moon outside help guided his hands and eyes up and down Tsuna's slender body. The person bent down and licked the side of Tsuna's neck before biting down on it. Tsuna groaned again and pressed his head more into the pillow. The figure tightened his grip on Tsuna's wrist, feeling the boy jerk against his grip. The mysterious person continued bitting and sucking on the one spot, til it turned into a hickey.

"Ah", Tsuna moaned in his sleep and squirmed.

When the figure bit down on the other side of Tsuna's neck, that's when the boy's eyes shot open.

"Wha- Ahhng", Tsuna interrupted himself by moaning.

"Your finally awake", Tsuna froze from hearing that voice. He knew it so well, despite the culprit only being a human for a couple of weeks now.

"H-Hibari-san!? What are you doing", Tsuna asked, trying to sit up but realized he was being held down.

"I'm claiming you", Hibari said bluntly, causing Tsuna to sweatdrop.

"Ehhh!? Why do you need to claim me", Tsuna asked in a slightly panicked voice, as he struggled to get out of Hibari's grip around his wrists.

"Because two carnivores will try to steal you away", Hibari answered before bending his head down to leave another mark on the brunette's skin. Tsuna moaned again, and blushed from the weird embarrassing sounds coming out of his mouth.

"H-Hibari-san! Ha...stop or I'll kick you l...there", Tsuna threatened through pants. Hibari stopped and lifted his head to look at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped from Hibari giving him his usual cold stare.

"H-Hibari-san...?"

Without another word, Hibari released Tsuna and left the room, leaving the brunette speechless.

'_What the heck was that all about_', Tsuna asked himself as he quickly got out of bed to close and lock his door.

Tsuna yawned, '_Well, whatever that was about, it can wait til tomorrow._'

With that, Tsuna went back to bed, safe and sound.

* * *

The bright sun light shined into Tsuna's room, waking him up. The boy set up and stretched, as he slowly made his way toward the door. He looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock to see it with the numbers 9:50 on it.

'_I have 5 hours before I have to go to work_', Tsuna told himself. With a sigh he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Well, tried to turn it.

"What the", Tsuna jingles the handle, "Why's my door-...Wait!"

Tsuna took a step back from his door, '_That wasn't a dream afterall_', he yelled to himself inside his head.

Tsuna rubbed one hand over his neck as his eyes glanced around the room for a mirror. When he couldn't find one, he decided to go to the bathroom to look instead. With that idea in mind he quickly unlocked the room door and started his made dash to the bathroom. Only to be stopped by bumping into Byrakuran head first.

"Ow", Tsuna said softly as he rubbed the top of his head, backing up a little. Tsuna lifted his head to see Byrakuran smiling down at him.

Byrakuran scanned his eyes over Tsuna's form like he was playing spot the difference.

"Tsuna..yoshi-kun..", Byrakuran look at Tsuna with curious eyes.

"Hmmm? What is it Byrakuran", Tsuna asked, temporary forgetting about his quest to the bathroom.

"What's with all the marks around your neck", Byrakuran asked, with his tail swaying and his ears twitching slightly in curiosity.

"What!?" Tsuna bolted down the hallway and slid into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him for privacy and protection, before he stared at himself, wide eyed, in the big clear bathroom mirror. He placed his hand on one of the many marks that decorated his neck and collarbone, before yelling...

"HIBARI-SAN!"


End file.
